


The Last Word

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Finding a small Harpy abandoned on a planet leads to shenanigans.





	The Last Word

The planet was an M-Type with vast mountains beyond any range on Earth. The inhabitants were creatures right out of legend. Harpies, and according to previous records could range from friendly and peaceful to vicious and war-like. The landing part of Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Chekov, and two security officers stared around in silence as they stood before a mountain village of harpies... all slaughtered by another tribe. Men, women, and even children lay dead, eggs smashed, and fires still burned at the remains of crops and huts.

"No survivors are appearing on my tricorder, Captain." Spock told him.

"Lets check ourselves just to be sure. A weak life may not show up under all the death." The group moved through the bodies, checking those who had a chance at being alive. "Doctor McCoy!" shouted Chekov after a few minutes.

The doctor sped over from a pile of shattered eggs. "What have you found, Chekov?"

"A hatchling. It's still breathing." McCoy bent over a tiny, snowy owl hatchling with hair stained with blood as they breathed weakly. "Jim, he can't be more than a year old, if that. I can save him, but not here."

"Enterprise, two to beam up. Lock on Doctor McCoy's signal." Kirk agreed.

"Roger that, Captain. Beaming them up," said Scotty. McCoy and the hatchling beamed up to the Enterprise. "Lets search the rest then see about a pyre for the dead.”

"Captain, a pyre would be a breach of regulation." Spock reminded him.

He sighed. "Yes... you're right. It just feels wrong to leave them like this. Come on." They found no other survivors and returned to the ship. Jim and Spock headed for the sickbay.

Doctor McCoy was healing the Harpy gently with his tools.

"How is he, Bones?" "Weak. I'm amazed he's still alive, and I was wrong about his age. He's apparently three." "Three? That small?" "Likely he was born or hatched early or he just wasn't cared for properly."

"He's cute."

"Adorable with talons sharp as any knife."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Will he live, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"No reason he shouldn't now that I have him here."

"So I guess that just leaves us with: what do we do with him once he's recovered?"

"We will not be able to return him to the planet without violating the Prime Directive."

"So what? Keep him on the Enterprise? Who would take care of him?"

"I would, for one." McCoy smiled down at the child.

"Logically, the doctor is the best choice. He has the most time to devote."

"Like Hell I do! I'm perfectly willin' to raise the kid, but I'd need help."

"From who, Bones? I'm willing to help when I can, but he should have another constant."

"I don't know, Jim. We're all busy." McCoy sighed.

"Perhaps we should look for a group constant instead of merely two and arrange a set of rules not to be altered between the group," Spock suggested.

"What's old saying... it takes a village to raise a child? Well maybe we can make do with a startship."

"Agreed. In the meantime, let's continue on our course. Our special cargo is going to be late to Starbase 16 at this rate." They were on their way to Starbase 16 on a resupply mission. Normally, the Enterprise wouldn't have been sent, but the freighter that had been had broken down and was now limping back for repairs.

Kirk and Spock returned to the bridge, and McCoy sighed as he returned to the hatchling. He sported horrible scars that were heartbreaking to see on a young child. Why? Why would his parents allow their son to be hurt so badly? It made his blood boil at the mere thought of faceless Harpies just watching their child be clawed.

"Poor thing." He murmured to the child, sitting side-saddle on the bed. "Poor dear."

Scotty came by later bringing him dinner. "Captain told me about your wee thing. Didn't think you'd want to leave I brought ye dinner."

"Thank you, Scotty. I appreciate it." McCoy accepted the tray. "How's the ship doing?"  
"The fair lady is purring along like a wee kitten. We'll make Starbase 16 in plenty of time."

"Good. Well come have a look at him. I know you're curious. He hasn't stirred yet."

"Aye, I will." Scotty walked around the bed. "A right wee little bird."

"I wonder how much he'll remember." "Think it'll affect him." McCoy met the Engineer's eyes. "Without a doubt. He watched his people die, Scotty. I'd eat my uniform if it didn't."

"Aye, you're right, doctor." Scotty gravely brushed the Harpy's hair.

The hatchling twitched at the caress.

"Shh... Sleep little one. You're going to have to wake up soon enough."

"Well, Scotty, Spock suggested a group of us look after him. I'd be the main caregiver, but I can't take care of him alone. Interested in helpin' when he wakes up, or know anyone who'd want to help?"  
"Takes a village doesn't it?"

"That's what I said." The Doctor smiled. "Well, how about it?"  
"I'd be glad to be a babysitter, but with my work, Doctor. There just isn't as much time as I'd ever want."

"Just whenever you can pitch in, Scotty. We'll go over rules once we have a few more people. Not to mention we should see who he's okay with, too."

"Aye. Well, I cannae be away from my lady any longer. Good day, Doctor."

"Thanks for dinner, Scotty." As he ate the smell of food stirred the hatchling once more, and eyes of molten gold opened slowly.

Doctor McCoy looked up. "You're awake!"

The hatchling blinked at him for a moment then squalled with fright and all but threw him off the bed in search of a place to hide.

"No, no, shhh, shh." McCoy patted the air gently. "You're going to be just fine. I'm a friend."

He made little chirps, looking around, and after a moment the doctor realized he was calling for his parents or at least an adult of his people.

"It's just me here, little one." McCoy sat on the floor and offered him a piece of chicken. "Are you hungry?"

He toddled closer, sniffing, then snatched the food from the doctor's hand, somehow doing so without scratching him.

"There you go... Eat it up. What's your name?"

 

"Gwyn," he said as he gnawed on the chicken.

"Gwyn. That's a nice name. I'm Leonard - Leonard McCoy."

He finished the chicken. "... More?" he asked meekly.

"Here, have the whole plate. You need it." McCoy pushed the tray over to him.

He watched as the starved little one ate the whole thing. A meal for an adult, and the hatchling ate every bite. Finished, Gwyn slowly approached the doctor and began making little coos, curious in tone, sniffing and lightly poking and prodding him. "No feather?"

"No, no feathers. I'm a human, not a harpy."

"Human?" "Yes. There are lots of humans here." "Humans... nice?"

"I like to think we are."

Gwyn crept around to his front, almost right up against him now. There was innocence yet fear and uncertainty in his golden eyes. Slowly he moved into McCoy's lap.

McCoy hugged him gently. "Welcome home, Gwyn."

"Home?" "Yes. This is your new home."

"Oh." Gwyn cuddled into him.

He nestled into the doctor's chest. "Well, how about we meet some of the other humans? We've got time before bed." He nodded. "Okay." McCoy stood up and headed for the recreation room. If he knew Jim and Spock like he thought he did they would still be playing chess.

Gwyn wiggled in his arms and climbed to his back, clinging there.

He wasn't overly heavy, and he didn't dig his claws into the doctor's shoulders and hips enough that it really bothered him so the man didn't protest. They didn't see anyone in the halls, night was a skeleton crew, so most people were settling down for the night. Sure enough Jim and Spock were playing chess, and Uhura and Rand were playing a card game with a few others. "Bones, I see our newest member of the Enterprise has woken up."

"He has indeed. Meet Gwyn, everybody."

Uhura came over. "Well hello Gw-" He ducked down with a frighted sound. "Oh, I won't hurt you." "His fear is justified, Lieutenant. Harpy tribes are run by their women, especially the war-minded ones," Spock said, "He will be more comfortable with the men of the ship at first."  
"And judging from the weapons we found, Gwyn's tribe was not one of the peaceful ones," Kirk murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll hang back then." Uhura waved at Gwyn and went to sit with Chapel.

Gwyn was now giving Spock his full attention, and Vulcan turned his dark gaze to the hatchling, sensing his stare.

"What are you?"

"I am a Vulcan." "Vulcan? Not human?"

"No. A Vulcan Human Hybrid."

 

"... Hybrid?" "Use smaller words, Spock, he's only three."

"I am half human, child, and half vulcan."

He climbed down from McCoy's back and approached the First Officer cautiously.

Spock watched him carefully.

He poked and prodded the Vulcan as he McCoy then climbed into his lap. McCoy and Jim had to fight back grins.

"Cute, ain't he?" McCoy drawled. "No, wait, that would be illogical, wouldn't it, Mr. Spock?"

"Cute is not illogical, more the fascination that results in total distraction by something cute."

"Oh, excuse me." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Gwyn." Gwyn looked over at Kirk. "Hello, little one. My name is Jim, and that's Spock." "Spock!" he chirped.

"Yes, Sock." McCoy muttered into his tea.

Jim chuckled. "Well I suppose that's pretty good for someone your age."

"Sock!" Gwyn chirped happily.

"And who is this?" Jim asked, pointing to McCoy. "Lenar!"

"And who am I?"  
"Jim!"

He smiled. "That's pretty good."

"An' I'm Scotty!" Mr. Scott had opened the comm unit. "And we're approaching Starbase 16!"

Gwyn jumped and latched onto Spock, started by the voice. "Thank you, Scotty. I'll get to bridge. You'll meet Scotty soon, Gwyn. I think you'll like him."

Gwyn chirped contentedly as he was carried out on Spock's back.

"Bones, we need to record this. Just for proof that it's actually happening and we're not hallucinating."

"I'll get a camera."

"Better hurry," Jim said, following Spock to the bridge. Bones met up with Scotty in the lift. "What's the camera for?" "For probably the cutest image that could possibly never happen again." "Aye? What's that?" "Gwyn on Spock's back."

"Aye, get it ready." Scott smiled.

"Oh, I've got it ready, Scotty, believe me." The lift opened, and McCoy snapped a picture of Spock standing at his station with Gwyn on his back, peering over the Vulcan's shoulder curiously.

"We are approaching Starbase 16. All systems normal."

"All tems mal!" Gwyn chirped.

Sulu and Chekov smiled at each other.

Kirk grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Spock, and thank you, too, Gwyn."

Gwyn chirped and fluffed his feathers.

Scotty approached. "Well I see we got a new crewman on the bridge. After Mr. Spock's job, are ye, laddie?"

"Yes!" Gwyn chirped back to the Scotsman.

He laughed. "Well ye've got a bit of growing before ye take the reins I'd say. I don't think Mr. Spock's ready to retire just yet." "Sock! Sock! Sock!"

Chekov openly laughed.

Uhura began to giggle, and soon Sulu was laughing. Before long the the bridge crew was in stitches.

Spock rolled his eyes.

McCoy came over. "Come on, Gwyn. It's late, and little hatchlings should be sleeping."

"Aww... Lenar, pease?"

"No, come on. Bedtime. Say goodnight." Gwyn yawned as he climbed down Spock and toddled over to Jim first.

"Good night." He hugged the Captain's legs.

Jim scooped him up into a hug. "Goodnight, Gwyn." He set the hatchling down and nudged him back to Bones.

"Come on, Gwyn. Time to sleep." Leonard carried him off the bridge.

Gywn slowly gained weight and strength until McCoy felt he was normal. He was currently playing with a ball Kirk had bought from a colony they had stopped at and given to the hatchling.

Uhura's musical laugh reached their ears.

Gwyn turned around at the sound, holding his toy.

Uhura smiled and waved, but kept her distance.

The hatchling toddled over and hesitantly held out his ball. "Play?"

"Yes, I'll play with you." Uhura smiled and held out her hands.

Spock kept watch while playing his harp. McCoy had been called to sickbay.

Gwyn and Uhura began rolling the ball back and forth to each other.

The little Harpy giggled with delight as they played/

Spock's eyes softened as he watched and he began to pluck romantic tunes.

He liked children, but Gwyn was the first one he had been around for an extended period of time and the first to also latch onto him as a caregiver and companion. The hatchling also loved to copy him and Jim the most out of everyone.

"What's going on down here?" Jim questioned, leaning on the table beside Spock.

"It seems that Gwyn has accepted Lieutenant Uhura."

"It seems so." Jim beamed at the child.

"Perhaps another caregiver will join our group soon." "Perhaps, though we seem to be doing pretty well between the four of us."

"Indeed, Captain."

"Life is good, Spock."

"It would seem so." Uhura began to hum, and Gwyn perked up at once. "Sing?"

"Yes, let's sing." Uhura smiled.

"What song?"

"How about... Row, Row, Row Your Boat?" Jim suggested as Doctor McCoy walked in.

Gwyn looked at him in confusion. "Boat?"

"It's like your floating toys, Gwyn. For the bath. The red one is a boat." McCoy sat down beside them.

"Oh. Me sing!" "All right, you sing a song you know, then Uhura will teach you one of our songs." Gwyn began to sing in a childish but still very lovely voice in a language they couldn't understand. "Well... what's the saying? That's Greek to me." "That would be correct, Captain. He is singing in what sounds to be Ancient Greek."

"Amazing." Doctor McCoy raised his eyebrows.

"It is quite fascinating, but it also makes sense." "How so, Spock?" "You met Apollo, Captain. I believe that many of the mythical creatures from Greek lore may have brought as pets and servants to Apollo and his people as well some of their offspring as the myths says. Harpies, it seems, are not exception."

"Then Gwyn might have had ancestors on Earth."

"It seems most likely. As there are no signs of those creatures on Earth through most of history I believe that when Apollo and his people left they took them as well, placing them either on their original worlds or on worlds that would sustain them." Gwyn scampered over to climb up Jim for a cuddle.

"Well, I can't say I'm not glad." Leonard fluffed Gwyn's hair.

The hatchling gave his adorable purring coo. "All right, back to Uhura to learn some new songs."

"All right, now Row Row Row Your Boat goes like this..."

The sounds of Uhura and Gwyn singing the old children's song soon filled the recreation room, and Spock began to pluck the tune on his harp.

Doctor McCoy and Jim joined in as soon as Gwyn had the words down.

Having Gwyn around made the Enterprise seem a little brighter.

"And this is how you activate warp drive." Sulu told the Harpy on his lap. "Want to help me take her to Warp One?"

"Uh-huh!" Kirk smiled from his chair. "Well then, Mr. Sulu, Gwyn, Warp One if you please." "Aye, Captain." "Aye, Capn!"

The Pilot and the Harpy gently pushed the lever forward, activating the Warp Drive.

"Good job," Chekov praised the hatchling. "By the time we're finished he'll already know more about Starships than most at the Academy," Scotty smiled.

"He'll blaze through it and be Captain in a year." McCoy stated proudly.

"Oh absolutely, Bones. Admiral in five." Gwyn scampered over to McCoy. "Lenar!"

"Gwyn!" McCoy swung her onto his hip.  
"...Captain, our sensors are picking up a contact." Mr. Spock looked up. "An earth signal of an older type."

"Set course, Mr. Sulu. Lets see what it is." "Aye, Captain." Gwyn tucked his head under McCoy's chin and purred.

"Object off the starboard bow: Cylindrical, roughly seven feet long and three feet in diameter." Spock looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Lifeform readings, Mr. Spock?"

"One, Captain. Doctor McCoy, these readings do not make sense from a scientific background."

"Transporter room, lock on target and beam it aboard."

"Jim, have them beam it into one of the quarantine rooms in Medbay." McCoy handed Gwyn off to Spock, kissing his head. "If that's what it sounds like, we might need to have it there."

"All right, Bones. Transporter room, beam the target into a quarantine room of the Medbay."

"Thanks, Jim. I'm gonna get suited up and see what we've found. Mr. Spock, you're welcome to come with."

"I believe I will, Doctor." He handed Gwyn to Scotty and followed McCoy out.

"If I'm right, this is a coffin. A quarantine coffin from when Earth was just reaching space." McCoy told Spock. "How it ended up here is anyone's guess."

"What do you expect to find inside?"

"A coffin. Probably with a body inside of it. One that was infected with one of the Biological Weapons tested on Mars."

 

"Then it may be unwise to have it aboard the Enterprise at all."

"That's why I had it transported into quarantine. If it is what I think, we can crack it open, run some tests, and try to identify the body. It might be one of the missing men: That's worth a note." They climbed into the biohazard suits.

They approached the coffin and began to look it over.

"...All right. I think it is old earth origin, but it's lacking the identification markers for the Mars Testing Site." McCoy found the control panel. "Let's see if we can't get this open."

 

The case opened with a hiss and rush of stale, cold air.

"Oh, my..." McCoy rolled out a second tube from within it - this one made of glass. "...My hypothesis has just been proved wrong. I have no idea what this is."

Spock peered down into the glass. "Doctor." McCoy looked down at the frozen face of a man inside the pod.

"...Well, well... We've just been handed a puzzle, Mr. Spock."

"So it seems, Doctor, especially considering that according to my earlier readings that man is alive."

"If he is now, he won't be after we defrost him unless it's very carefully done."

They all but tore apart the outer shell of the pod for any clues as to how to safely thaw and wake the frozen man and for when and where he was from.

Spock used carbon dating to place the pod as being from the 1990s, but the kind of pod was not on the records.

It had been a secret, kept off records, and that did not bode well for the kind of man that slept within.

"Perhaps, Doctor, we should simply apply our own hypo-thermia protocols." Mr. Spock told him. "Break open the pod and attempt to bring him back to temperature as quickly and smoothly as possible."

"That may be the only thing we can do. This was not meant to be thawed, but that doesn't put me at ease. Whoever made this pod didn't want that guy to wake up."

"Perhaps he was a political prisoner: Too influential to be put to death, too dangerous to be left at liberty."

"Maybe. Come on, lets get him out. Nurse Chapel, prepared hypothermia treatment."

They broke open the tube and put the man into a controlled bath, raising the temperature slowly. "Damn." McCoy swore as he watched the readings. "We're going to lose him, look at this! Damage in all major systems. Chapel, get me regenerators."

"Right away, Doctor." She quickly brought him the requested tool.

McCoy reached into the cold bath and strapped in regenerators wherever he could. "Damn freezing process is limiting my options here."

"There must be something else that can be done, Doctor, or this man will die." "I am aware of that!"

"Nurse, get a regenerator bed ready. As soon as we have this man back to 90 degrees, we're pulling him out of the bath and getting him into that." McCoy ordered.

"Of course." They stood vigil over the man for what felt like eternity.

"Now." Doctor McCoy tightly stated and he and Spock plunged their arms into the bath, pulling the man inside out and arranging him on the regenerator bed before closing it up and starting the process. "Now we wait. Brain function is minimal, heart barely beating... Hang on, Snowman."

"Kirk to Sickbay." "Sickbay, McCoy here. What is it, Jim?" "Is it safe to bring Gwyn? He's crying for you, Bones. None of us can calm him down up here."

"Yeah, you can bring Gwyn. Spock, stay with our Snowman." McCoy stepped out of the quarantine bay and stripped off his gloves.

Kirk came down with a crying, chirping Gwyn in his arms, the same chirps that McCoy recognized as a call for a caregiver. He latched onto the doctor as soon as he was able.

"Aww, have you been missing me? I'm sorry, baby. I had to save a patient."

"Seems like good old separation anxiety, Bones. Took him a while to realize you hadn't come back, but when he did it was a meltdown."

"Well, I'm here now." Bones rubbed Gwyn's back. "Want to see the Snowman, Jim? Spock is with him."

"Snowman?" "Long story. Spock can fill you in. Suit up, they're still in quarantine to be safe."

Jim pulled on the suit and stepped into the quarantine bay. "I hear we've found a Snowman, Mr. Spock."  
"An illogical, but perhaps apt, description." Mr. Spock was monitoring their guest. "I think the Doctor was attempting to invoke the tale of Snow White."

"Think I like Snowman better. How is he?"

Spock looked back at the monitor. "Brain and heart functions are returning. It is - as Doctor McCoy would put it - a miracle that he is alive."

"Well lets not call him Lazarus just yet. How long before he wakes up?"

"I estimate no more than six hours. Now that he has been brought out of the cyonic state, he is rapidly improving."

"Good. Hopefully this won't be too much of a shock to him when he wakes up."

"If there is one thing I would describe humanity as, it is adaptable, Captain."

"Well we certainly are that." McCoy and Spock switched out once Gwyn had gone to bed.

"Hair black as ebony, skin white as snow, lips red as blood..." McCoy was reading a fairytale bedtime story to Gwyn. "And the queen soon gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and she named her Snow White."

Gwyn yawned as he listened, his golden eyes fighting to stay open.

"But the queen grew very sick and died. And the king took a second wife, who was terribly jealous of Snow White's beauty."

"Doctor, he is waking." "I have to go, baby, but Spock will finish the story with you." He put the book in the Vulcan's hand, and gave him a hard glare before he could protest. Spock looked over a Gwyn then moved to take McCoy's chair.

"Where did the doctor leave off, Gwyn?"

"New queen." "Very well. And the king took a second wife, who was terribly jealous of Snow White's beauty. She made the princess dress in rags and work hard all day." McCoy reached the man's side as his eyes opened.

"...Where...?" The man breathed.

"You're safe. It's all right. You're in quarantine aboard the USS Enterprise. I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer."

"...It's so bright... What year is it...?"

"You're safe. It's all right. You're in quarantine aboard the USS Enterprise. I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer."

"...It's so bright... What year is it...?"

"Three hundred..."

"Yeah, it's a pretty big number." McCoy looked down at him. "We couldn't defrost you properly. You've suffered some brain damage and damage to your circulatory, renal, and respiratory systems. I'm going to keep you here in medbay until you're healed. What's your name?"  
The beautiful man clearly struggled, eyes widening and licking his lips as he thought. "...Can Do Anything. I Can Do Anything."

"Slow down. Lets start with your name."

"That is my name. That's what I remember. I Can Do Anything."

"Well that doesn't sound quite right. Well... anything... how about for now we just call you... Andy?"

"...Andy... That works. For now." He tried to sit up again.

"No, stay down. You need to rest and heal, but I think it's safe to move you out of quarantine at least."

Andy nodded and McCoy pushed the biobed out and into sickbay proper. "This is sickbay. You'll stay here where I can monitor you until you're recovered."

"Very well." "Nurse, stay with him a moment." He went to check on Spock and Gwyn.

Spock had finished the story and Gwyn was fast asleep. "Doctor?" The Vulcan kept his voice low.

"He's awake, but can't seem to remember properly just yet. For now we're gonna call him Andy until he remember his proper name. Did Gwyn fall asleep all right?"

"Gwyn went to sleep soon after Snow White told the evil queen that she didn't accept food from strangers and lived happily with the dwarves until she went to college to become a Biologist." Spock serenely replied.

"... I guess that's one way to tell the story."

"Has Andy told you anything that could provide a clue to his identity, Doctor?"  
"He said his name was I Can Do Anything. Doesn't make any sense. He's still a bit brain damaged, though."

"Understandable given the nature of his awakening."

"And if even you can make sense of that kind of rambling, Mr. Spock, I will eat my uniform shirt." McCoy settled down in another chair. "I should get some sleep - so should you."

"Rest would do us all good. Goodnight, Doctor."

Mr. Spock turned the name over in his mind and sat down in front of his computer. "Computer, search for historical figures with names similar to the phrase 'I can do anything.'"

"Searching."

"500 results found."  
"Narrow the search to this time period: Between 1980 and 2010."

"Narrowing search. 23 results found."

"Display on screen." Mr. Spock began sifting through the files.

He searched through them by year.

The closest match was Khan Noonien Singh, one of the Augment dictators. His body - along with 80 others - had never been found.

This meant their guest had the potential to be very dangerous.

Spock steepled his fingers and considered the file before him. Reportedly the best of the Augment Dictators, Khan Noonien Singh had vanished when the Augment Plague had been unleashed on the world.

He would warn McCoy and keep a close watch on their guest.

The computer informed him that the doctor was sleeping, so Mr. Spock simply went down to sickbay to meditate and keep watch over Andy.

He came out of meditation when Gwyn crawled into his lap in the morning, chirping and purring.

"Good morning, Mr. Spock." McCoy was running a scanner over Andy. "And how do you feel this morning?"  
"...The lights are less bright, thank you."

"Good morning, Doctor. Good morning, Gwyn." "Morning!" the hatchling chirped.

Andy's eyes lit on Gwyn as he was stubbornly pushing himself up once again. "...Hello... What are you?"

Gwyn climbed up McCoy to look at the stranger better. "Hi!"

"Gwyn is a Harpy. Gwyn, meet Andy." McCoy introduced them.

"Are his parents here, too?"

Doctor McCoy shook his head. "Gwyn is an orphan from a war-torn planet. We rescued him."

"I see. So then you are his parents now?" he asked, looking between McCoy and Spock.

"Heh. In a way. This is Mr. Spock, our science officer."

"Sock!"

Andy looked over at Gwyn again - he seemed to be growing confused. The multiple stimuli might be overwhelming. "Doctor, perhaps you and Gwyn should give myself and Mr. Can Do Anything a moment."

"Sure. We need to get some breakfast anyway, don't we, Gwyn?"

"Breakfast!" Gwyn agreed and clutched McCoy's back as she was carried out.

"Cute little thing."

"Indeed." Mr. Spock studied the man in front of him. "I Can Do Anything is a very unusual name."

"I know that's not my name, but it's what came to mind."

"Have you considered that it may be a Homogram? That it sounds close enough to your name that your brain mistook it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Then perhaps you've heard of Khan Noonien Singh."

"I... that name. It... it's mine... isn't it?"

"It is. It's also one of the most infamous names in Terran History."

"Infamous? That's generally not a good thing."

"It is not." Mr. Spock studied him. "I suggest you tell me anything you do remember and what your intentions are."

"It's all fuzzy. I don't want to hurt anyone if that's what you mean. Maybe your hasty job in waking me up damaged whatever part of my brain that made me become so... infamous."

"That would be a very fortunate circumstance. Nevertheless, I will be keeping a close eye on you."

"Fair enough."

McCoy came back with trays of breakfast for all four of them. "Here, you need to get something in your system." He told the man sitting on the berth. "Brought you a good, old- fashioned Southern breakfast."

"Thank you, Doctor." Gwyn's plate was smiliarly topped with with two biscuits and gravy, a fried egg, some hashbrowns, and a slice of toast. They had found that Harpies had higher metabolism and a larger appetite than humans, so Gwyn easy kept up with the adults at mealtime.

"And for you, Spock, a dietarily nutritious and flavorless salad made of all the finest roots and weeds you could possibly imagine." The doctor handed the Vulcan a tray.

"Thank you, Doctor." Khan chuckled, and Gwyn plunked down at Spock's feet to dig into his breakfast.

"Any progress on remembering anything?" McCoy questioned his patient.

"Not really. It's all fuzzy and jumbled." "Well you'll get there. Gwyn, hold over your tray."

"Yes, Lenar." Gwyn ate with his claws clenched around a spoon.

"Lenar?" "He's only three, and until he met us had never come across names like ours."

"It is a charming shortening. I wonder what he would make of... my name."

"Well he said Andy just fine in the mess hall."

"Ah. Well, that's quite nice."

McCoy nodded and turned back to the hatchling to see Spock giving him a tomato from his salad and watching the little one bite down on it, waiting to see his reaction as he chewed his own mouthful of his salad. "Mmm!"

"Hmph." McCoy shook his head. "There's a reason man invented fire and cooking."

"What was that, Doctor?" Spock asked now that he had swallowed.

"It is illogical to consume raw foods, Mr. Spock. Cooking prepares the nutrients for the digestive system to absorb them."

"Not all food needs to be cooked, Doctor, such as many fruits and vegetables."

"No, it doesn't need to, but for humans to access the nutritional value, it should be at least lightly cooked.”

"Gwyn is not human, Doctor." Gwyn held a clawed hand so Spock dug around for a moment then handed him another cherry tomato. "Now you must eat your breakfast, little one." "Tank you."

"You are welcome."  
"No, but his system is more human than Vulcans."

"Will you cook his apples or carrots, too, Doctor?"

"If I had my way, I would." McCoy scoffed. "It's ridiculous to eat raw foods unless on a diet or in a hurry. Replicators take away the hurry and Gwyn's a kid."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Khan said from the bed.

The two men turned abruptly, as if they had forgotten he was there.

"I don't remember any problem with eating fruits and vegetables raw, but it's been a long time, maybe that's changed."

"There isn't a problem, per se." McCoy shrugged. "I just like to rib Mr. Spock whenever I see a gap in his logic."

"You're sure you're not-"

"Andy, Spock is more interested in Lieutenant Uhura than he is in me." McCoy replied. "After all, joining with an emotional human such as myself is not logical."

"You will recall, Doctor, that my mother is human, and my parents are married."

"Your mother is practically a queen and is a pillar of self-control, Mr. Spock. Besides, we all know about you and Jim."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, Mr. Spock. No one aboard the Enterprise is blind."

"There is nothing to see, Doctor."

McCoy met Khan's eyes and rolled his own. "Of course not, Mr. Spock. Far be it for us emotional humans to have realized something you hadn't yet."

Gwyn interrupted any more protests with a little belch.

"Someone's full." McCoy laughed. "All done?"

"Uh-huh." He's finished it all as usual. "He's got quite the appetite for such a little thing."

"Gwyn has a higher metabolism than us mere humans." McCoy scooped Gwyn up and deposited him in Khan's lap. "Hold onto this for me, please. I'm going to take care of the dishes."

Gwyn and Khan stared at each other

"...Hi." Khan blankly stated. "Do you like horses?"

He nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh!"

"What about horsie rides?"

"Don't know."

And that was how McCoy found them - Khan making clip-clop noises with his tongue with Gwyn on his back, galloping up and down sickbay.

"I see you're feeling better," McCoy drawled.

"Much!" Khan set Gwyn down on a bed. "How was that?"

"Fun!" the hatchling squealed.

"I'm glad." McCoy smiled and scanned over Khan. "Well, Andy, you seem fine."

"That's a relief. Thank you, Doctor."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a DNA sample and see if we can't find out who you are. It's a long shot, given the records from the period, but I think it's worth a try."

Spock watched Khan, waiting for his reaction. "I think I'd like to wait and see if I can remember first."

"All right. Makes sense to me." McCoy closed up his tricorder. "Mr. Spock, my patient is clear and at your disposal."

"Very well, Doctor, but at a later time. I must get to the bridge." Gwyn perked up and scampered to the Vulcan.

"Yes, Gwyn, you may come along." The Vulcan let Gwyn scramble up his leg and climb onto his back.

He waved to McCoy and Khan. "Bye!" "Be good on the bridge, Gwyn." "Okay!"

"He's such a cute kid." Khan smiled.

"He is." "Those scars though." McCoy sighed. "All I got out of him was that he was 'bad', not that I think it means a while lot coming from a three year old. Got them before his village was attacked."

"His parents did that?" Khan's tone was disgusted and angry.

"That'd be my guess. His tribe was war-like, and after examining the bodies before leaving I've come to only one conclusion. It was because Gwyn is a dual-gender. I found no others among the dead, so for some reason he either the first or the only one allowed to live after hatching. Which just gives us more questions without answers."

"I'm glad he's here. You seem a very kind man. I don't doubt that you will protect him."

"Thank you, and you're damn right I will. Anyone tries to hurt him is gonna be in a world of hurt themselves. Wouldn't surprise me either if Spock got into the thick of a fight to protect him. He's got a lot of protectors now."

"I Can Do Anything, reporting for duty." Khan mocked a salute and a smile.

The doctor chuckled. "Well thank you."

"Do you need any help? I still don't remember much, but I seem to be bad at sitting and doing nothing." Khan followed McCoy through sickbay.

"No. Go on and explore the ship, learn your way around, so long as you don't get in the way of anyone's work."

"Yes, doctor." Khan slipped out of the medbay and began walking, staring at everything. It felt like stepping into a different world.

The crew was polite and would usually point him in the right direction.

He found his way into a gym and decided to do some exercise.

Perhaps being here wouldn't be a bad thing. He was later introduced to Captain Kirk, Scotty, Sulu, Uhura, and others, with the first three part of Gwyn's caregiver group, though Uhura was evidently a new addition to the group.

"Harpies are a female-led race, so Gwyn was nervous."

"I see. Makes sense if his tribe was not a peaceful one." Currently Scotty was 'wrestling' with the little Harpy. By now Gwyn allowed McCoy and Spock to clip or file his talons after he accidentally scratched Chekov, resulting in a good bit of blood.

"Aye! I'll get you yet!" Scotty tickled.

Gwyn squealed with laughter, and he tried to wriggle free. Kirk grinned as he watched.

Gwyn scrambled away as Scotty playfully chased.

"Jim, we need a shore leave soon, even a short one. He needs to run and play somewhere else even just for a couple hours," McCoy said as Gwyn ran around a table with Scotty chasing him.

"I agree with you, but we haven't found a suitable planet yet."

"I know. I'd settle for the gardens of a Starbase at this point. Our greenhouses aren't suitable for him to play in."

"Unfortunately, they aren't."  
Khan wandered into the mess hall and Gwyn immediately climbed him to get away from Scotty.

"Ah now that's cheatin', you wee thing." He giggled and stuck his tongue out.

"Hello, I'm I Can Do Anything - Call me Andy." Khan introduced himself.

"Hello, lad. Call me Scotty. I'm the Chief Engineering Officer."

"This is the mess hall then? I'm sorry, I... Well, I don't know how all this works."

"Well we get ye caught up to speed in no time." McCoy came over with a tray of roast beef, cheesy potatoes, corn, steamed carrots, and a roll. "Gwyn, come and eat your dinner."

"Yes, Lenar." Gwyn climbed back down and followed him to a table. Scotty taught Khan how to use the replicator.

With his own meal of potato soup in hand he joined them at the table. Gwyn had a booster seat that allowed his tail feathers to stick out the back and was happily eating with a glass of flavored vitamin water nearby.

The Captain and Doctor McCoy were shooting the breeze about shore leave.

Spock listened as he helped Gwyn cut his food and reminded him to chew carefully before swallowing.

Khan began drinking his soup carefully.

"Would ye like a spoon, lad?" Scotty asked from his left.

"I have one, I just prefer to eat this way. ...Is that wrong?"

"Well no, but we're trying to break the wee bird of the habit. He makes a fine mess when he has soup."

"Oh." Khan set down his bowl and picked up the spoon.

"Thank you, Andy," McCoy said from behind Gwyn.

"Of course, Doctor." Andy smiled.

Gwyn sneezed suddenly, jerking, and a glob of cheesy potatoes smacked Spock in the cheek, slid down his face, and landed on his blue uniform. "Uh oh. I sorry."

"It is not damaging, Gwyn. You are quite forgiven." Spock wiped it off.

"Just be a little more careful," Kirk said with a smile. "Aye. See, Mr. Spock's right a rain again." Khan smiled to himself. This group really was set in parent mode, even the Vulcan.

His hand clenched on the spoon suddenly as the scenario triggered something in his memory.

"Andy?" "Ye all right, lad?"

"Spock - his hand." McCoy was standing up at once. There was red blood running down his wrist.

Spock swept Gwyn up and turned him from the sight, handing him to Sulu as McCoy moved around to Khan. "Andy? Andy, can you hear me?"

"Can do anything..." Khan muttered through clenched teeth as he came back to himself. "I Can Do Anything." He shook his head. "I think I remembered something."

"Easy, don't force it. Let me see your hand."

Khan opened his hand - which he didn't seem to realize was still clenched - and dropped the mangled spoon. His nails had dug into his palm.

"Come on, lets get this treated."

"All right." Khan followed McCoy to medbay.

When they returned Gwyn had finished his food and was sitting on Spock's shoulders, watching him and Kirk play chess.

"We'll be picking up Ambassadors for that meeting soon won't we, Captain?" "That's right, Scotty.Lets just hope we can keep the peace between long enough to get to Babel for the conference to actually happen." "Jim, why are we the ones stuck doing this again?" "Because it's in our sector, Bones."

"What's happening?" Khan questioned.

"A diplomatic conference. The Enterprise will be picking up different ambassadors and dignitaries for a conference to vote on the admission of another planet into the Federation. It's all in our sector, so we will be playing host," Jim explained. Gwyn leaned onto Spock's head and pointed to a piece he had just taken from Jim. "Um... rook?" "Yes, very good, Gwyn. That's a rook. What is this one?" the Vulcan asked, holding up a bishop.

"Bithop."

"Bishop, very good." Kirk took Spock's knight. "What piece did I just take, Gwyn?"

"K-Nig-It." Gwyn used the pronunciation that McCoy jokingly did and Khan burst out laughing.

The hatchling pouted, and Kirk looked over at Khan and Bones. "Knight, Gwyn. He took my knight."

"Sorry, Gwyn, I'm not laughing at you - I promise." Khan smiled.

"It okay." He nuzzled against Spock for a moment, ruffling the Vulcan's hair.

Spock gently stroked Gwyn's feathers in return.

He purred and soon started to doze. McCoy gently picked him up. "Come on. Bedtime, sweetheart."

"Yes, Lenar..." Gwyn sleepily clutched his shirt.

"Goodnight, Gwyn."

"Good night..." The child sleepily called back.

As the Enterprise picked up ambassadors Khan became to familiarize himself with the new technology, and Spock caught him on customs, laws, and regulations he was subject aboard the starship.

"Can I join Starfleet?" He questioned Spock one day.

"You would have to go through the Academy to join it properly."

"Oh. Is there any way to do it from here, onboard the ship? I'm a quick learner and good with books."

"I will look into it, though it will have to wait until after the conference." "Of course. Vulcan is all that's left right?" Spock nodded.

"That must be exciting. You'll be seeing your own planet's ambassador."

"It is not as... thrilling as you may think."

"Of course. Vulcan - no emotions. Sorry."

"It is no matter. Now I must prepare for their arrival." Gwyn sat on Kirk's bed, watching him and McCoy button their dress uniforms.

"These uniforms were invented by women as revenge for those dresses they wear everyday." McCoy ran a finger around his collar.

Kirk chuckled. "At least these aren't our everyday uniforms, Bones." "Thank god. Lets get this over with. I'll meet you and Spock there once I've dropped Gwyn off with Sulu."

"All right. Let's try and make sure Andy doesn't end up there either - I get the feeling that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Right." It seemed, however, this would be as routine as the other ambassadors as Ambassador Serak and his wife, Amanda, were revealed to be none other than Spock's parents. The slightly awkward company moved to a reception dinner after a tour. McCoy was chatting easily with Amanda, and Sarek was nearby, listening to his wife, even as he spoke to Kirk until the Captain was called the bridge. "Well, I think you should be proud. He's wonderful with a foundling of ours, Gwyn. Little one loves him," McCoy was saying.

"Oh, he's always loved small things and children, even if he doesn't show it much."

"Well that sure explains it. Actually, it's about time Gwyn had some dinner." "I will see to it, Doctor." Spock left for the bridge to collect Gwyn from Sulu and Chekov. The reception was in the mess hall, but Spock had no food cards on hand and had to take Gwyn into the mess. The little one was perched on his back as they entered. McCoy smiled. "Here they are," he said. Amanda and Sarek both looked, though Sarek was more subtle about it. Spock was selected a food card with the hatchling looking around, totally unphased by the young harpy being on his back.

McCoy smiled and went over. "Hello, Gwyn."

"Lenar!" "Are you getting dinner?" "Uh-huh! Wif Sock!" he chirped. Amanda chuckled, and Sarek turned fully, intrigued by the little Harpy.

"Finally some nurturing instinct, Sarek." Amanda smiled.

"So it would seem." Gwyn pressed against Spock's back as they approached, staring at Amanda warily. "Aw, you don't have to be afraid, Gwyn. This is Mrs. Amanda. Spock's mother." "Sock's mama?"

"Yes, Sock's Mama." McCoy smiled.

"Sock?" "Oh, Sarek, he's young, and it's fairly close to his name."

"Gwyn must be fed. Excuse me." Spock shut down even more around Sarek.

The hatchling waved as Spock carried him out. "Bye!"

"Farewell." Sarek inclined his head.

"Goodbye, little one," Amanda said with a wave.

 

Khan was lost. The Enterprise was a very large ship and he was still new to it. He wandered through the corridors, looking for a familiar sign. So, when he found the officer's mess hall, he thought he had found his answer. One of the members of the bridge crew would be sure to point him in the right direction.

Inside he found the ambassadors, and thankfully, McCoy, who noticed him right away. "What are you doing here?" "Getting lost."

"Well, you're not exactly in crew territory. Now, let's get you back to your quarters before someone notices-"

"Pardon me, Doctor. Oh, hello," said Amanda as she was leaving the mess.

"Hello." Khan nodded. "Ambassador."  
"Hello, Madam, this is Andy, our guest on the Enterprise."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse me, Doctor. I believe I will turn in for a while. Please let my son know I would like to speak with him when he is available."

"Of course, thank you." McCoy nodded to her. "That's Spock's mother, by the way."

"Really?" "Yes. His father is the ambassador."

"Well, I can't really be surprised. He never talks about them."

"I get the feeling things are a bit... sore between him and his father."

Khan snorted. "Our first officer has daddy issues?"

"Who knows, maybe."

Khan studied McCoy's face. "You're worried about something."

"I'm worried this is gonna blow up in our faces before we even get to Babel."

"To quote an old adage, diplomacy is merely a delaying tactic."

"True. Come on. Where is it you were tryin' to go?"

"The mess hall for some dinner."

"What did you want? I'll grab the food card for you."

"A curry, please."

"Sure." McCoy found the requested card and led him to the recreation room instead.

"Thanks." Khan dug into it.

"You're welcome. You didn't happen to see Spock and Gwyn while you were lost did you?"

"No, I didn't. Should I have?"

"It's fine. I was just wondering. I'm gonna go see if I can find them."

"Why? Are you worried about them?"

"I might be. Besides, it's about Gwyn's bedtime."

"And you want to read his story. All right."

Meanwhile Gwyn was coloring as he sat on Spock's lap. "Sock."

"Yes, Gwyn?"

"You were mean." "When was I mean?" "To your mama. Lenar says it's mean to talk like that."

"I was merely attempting to express my desire not to speak to them."

"But why? Don't like your mama and papa?"

"They are not - I am not - No. I do not."

"Are they mean? Like my mama and papa?"

"...No, Gwyn. We are simply estranged."

"Es... estranged?"

"We do not get along."

"Why?" he asked, drawing another picture. Spock looked down and frowned. The drawing was Gwyn's childish depiction of two harpies attacking a smaller one. "Gwyn, what is your picture of?" "Mama and Papa and me."

"That is not a very happy picture."

He gently touched the scars on Gwyn's cheek. "Did they do this to you?" "Uh-huh."

"They were not good parents."

"Are your mama and papa bad too?"

"No. Not in this way. They are not abusive."

"So why not get along?"

"We have many disagreements."

"So? You and Lenar fight, too."

"Yes, but Doctor McCoy and I fight because we enjoy it."

"Maybe say sorry. Make it better."

"I do not think a simple apology will make this better, Gwyn."

"Why?"

"Because it is an old hurt, Gwyn."

"But... why let hurt? Why not fix?"

"Because it is not so simple or so logical, Gwyn."

"Gotta try. Still mama and papa." Spock was struck with the thought of little Gwyn trying to please his own parents, to get their love, even as they scarred him.

He hugged the child close. "You should sleep now. Doctor McCoy will not like that I have let you stay up so late."

The hatchling yawned as the door opened, and the doctor came in as if summoned by the Vulcan's words.

"Hey, Gwyn. Time for your bed, kiddo."

"Okay, Lenar. I drew pictures."

"I see that." Leonard looked at the pictures. "They're very pretty."

His eyes lingered on the one of the attack as he gathered Gwyn into his arms.

"You poor thing." The doctor murmured, kissing his head.

The little harpy cooed and drifted off in his arms.

McCoy carried him to bed and stayed beside him for a few hours before leaving.

Khan had left the recreation room when he returned, finding his way back to his room, so McCoy went to his own bed. Morning came with Kirk breaking up an argument between Gav and Sarek in the mess hall as McCoy came in with Gwyn on his back. Amanda led her husband away to sit down as Spock arrived. "Looks like Jim's having a busy morning," the doctor muttered to the Valcun. "So it would seem." Gywn rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." Khan slid a plate in front of the harpy.

Kirk chuckled as he kissed the hatchling's head. McCoy fed Gwyn about a quarter of his breakfast before the little one fully woke up and began properly digging in.

"What's on the agenda today, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Keep the peace."  
"Aye, should be interestin'," said Scotty. "Good, hopefully that will give me time to get Gwyn up-to-date on the rest of his vaccinations." Scotty immediately had an armful of hatchling, who stared at McCoy like he was going to eat him. He received a few vaccines already and knew what that meant.

"Andy needs a few himself." McCoy turned to look at the Augment - who was up to date on all vaccinations - meaningfully.

"What now? Why am I getting dragged into this?"

"Because you're the only one not busy today. Now, please, play along." The doctor shot him a pleading look with huge, blue eyes.

He sighed. "Fine." Gwyn relaxed in Scotty's lap but looked over at Amanda and Sarek occasionally, obviously curious. Until Scotty's mug caught his attention. "What's that, Otty?"

"Aye, this is Irish Coffee, lad. And it's not for a wee little fellow like you."

"Why?"

"Because it's got caffeine."

"What's that?"

"It helps people wake up, aye."

"Oh. Smells funny."

"It does, aye, but it's good - when you grow up."

Gwyn wiggled down, and the adults continued eating until Spock looked up and saw Gwyn standing just to the side of Sarek, who had not yet noticed him, his attention on Amanda as his parents were talking.

"Doctor, your attention..." Spock pointed.

McCoy turned. "Oh no," He rose to retrieve that hatchling when Amanda and Sarek finally noticed him.

"Hello, little Gwyn." Amanda smiled.

"Hi!" he chirped. He gazed up at Sarek as if trying to see Spock in him, or him in Spock really.

"Sarek, this is Gwyn. He's Doctor McCoy's child."

"Well we all take care of him," McCoy said as he came over to get the hatchling. "I see. Good morning, young one." Gwyn smiled at him. "Hehe, you talk funny. Like Sock." "Gwyn! That's not nice. Apologize," the doctor scolded.

"I'm sorry..."

"Apologies, Ambassador. He's still learning," Kirk said as he came over. McCoy gently nudged Gwyn. "Go sit with Spock, baby."

"Yes, Lenar. Bye, bye."

"Farwell." "Goodbye, little one." They watched the hatchling run to their son, who didn't hesitate to pick him up. "Well, comment on how Sarek and Spock talk aside, I think he's well-mannered for his age," Amanda said, giving McCoy and Kirk a smile.

"Thank you. We do try."

Things took a bad turn not long after breakfast when Gav was found dead and the only suspect they really had was Sarek. To make matters works there was an unknown ship harrying the Enterprise, and Sarek himself was gravely ill. Khan tried to keep Gwyn busy, but when Kirk was stabbed everything just fell apart. Amanda and Spock were at odds, Gwyn had escaped the Augement, and McCoy was frazzled trying to care for Jim and find a solution for command so Spock could help him save Sarek. Amanda, after an argument of sorts with her son, was sitting beside Sarek's bed when Gwyn ran into the sickbay. McCoy was bent over Jim, talking to him, so the hatchling crept over to Amanda, who was wiping her tears. "Sock's mama is sad?"

Amanda jumped. "Gwyn! Oh, baby, what are you doing here?" She picked him up and cuddled him.

"Looking for Lenar. Why are you sad?"

"Bad things are happening right now, Gwyn."

He looked at Sarek. "Sock's papa is sick?"

"Yes, darling. He is."

Spock came in to speak to McCoy and Kirk pushed himself up. "Captain, I do not think you should be-"

"Lay down!" The doctor pushed Kirk back.

"Get off me, Bones. Spock, help him help your father. That's an order." "... Yes, Captain." Kirk left the sickbay intend on giving the con to Scotty. McCoy and Chapel began to procedure, but the Enterprise came under attack from the unknown ship. Gwyn cried out in terror as the ship jerked and grabbed the doctor's leg as he held Spock in bed. "Daddy!"

"It's going to be okay, Gwyn. Go find Khan, baby. Find Khan." McCoy couldn't leave a patient.

He shook his head, scrambling onto the man's back. At last the attacks stopped, and Sarek and Spock stabilized once more. Spock woke first, followed closely by his father, to Amanda's relief.

"There we go. Out of the woods." McCoy sighed.

Kirk came in. "It's over. The ship attacking us was destroyed." "Good now get in bed." "Bones-" "Now!  
" Jim quickly obeyed, and McCoy handed Gwyn to him as he went to check the Vulcan.

"Doctor, I am quite fine, it is illogical to-"

"Shut up!" Spock sank back a little, deciding on the better part of valor this time. Kirk kissed Gwyn's nose and cuddled the hatchling to him. "Nap time?" "Will you take a nap with me then, Gwyn?" "Uh-huh."

Khan finally came in, bleeding from a cut in his forehead that was healing. "There you are!"

"Come here!" He darted over, unwilling to risk the doctor's wrath. Kirk and Gwyn were asleep, and Spock was reading while Sarek and Amanda were talking quietly.

"Seems everyone is all right." Khan stated.

"Thankfully. There. Good as new." "Well I'd be better with a Gwyn cuddle, but it looks like he's taken," the Augment grinned. The caregivers had a running joke of Gwyn's cuddles made everything better, and Khan had no qualms about joining in the joke, especially when he was receiving a cuddle.

"Perhaps someone else would cuddle you."

"Who? I don't see Spock volunteering." "Do not include me in this," the First Officer said from his bed.

"Vulcan, cold-blooded, spoilsport." McCoy snorted at him.

Khan chuckled. "At least things worked out." "There is that."

McCoy leaned against the biobed and soaked in the silence. "And, in the end, I guess I got the last word."


End file.
